Renacob
Renacob is the het ship between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen in the Twilight Saga fandom. Canon Jacob is a werewolf, which means he can 'imprint' on someone. Imprinting is a thing that werewolves do where they find their soulmate for life. Jacob was previously in love with Bella, Renesmee's mother (because of Renesmee's egg inside of her), but he later imprinted on Renesmee, though he and Bella stayed friends. Bella almost died while giving birth to Renesmee, and Jacob believed her to be dead. This angered Jacob so much that he decided to kill Renesmee. However, when he saw the newborn for the first time, he couldn't, because he imprinted on her. Later, Bella was saved by Edward, who turned her into a vampire (as she would have died otherwise). Jacob stayed friends with Bella, but was destined to fall in love with Renesmee. When Bella learned Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, she got angry, and this anger was increased when she learned he had nicknamed Renesmee "Nessie" after the Loch Ness Monster. After Renesmee's birth, the Cullens planned to move to Alaska, which Jacob didn't want to happen as this would mean he would be separated from Renesmee. In order to stop the Cullens from moving, Jacob decided to reveal the supernatural world to Charlie, Bella's father, by transforming into a wolf in front of him, as he knew keeping supernaturals a secret from Charlie was the main reason they were leaving. Due to this, the Cullens decided to stay in Forks for longer and Charlie met Renesmee, knowing she was supernatural but not knowing the full story behind her birth. During the next three months, Renesmee spent time with Jacob as well as her family. She frequently bit Jacob, which lead to the Cullens discovering that she wasn't venomous, as vampire venom would kill shapeshifters. Jacob and Renesmee both enjoyed being in each other's company. While Renesmee was a child, Jacob would spend time protecting her, taking care of her and being her friend. When the Volturi were coming to encounter the Cullens due to believing Renesmee was an immortal child, Bella's plan was to have Jacob and Renesmee escape together if a fight was to break out. Unbeknownst to everyone (except Alice and Jasper, who had left in order to keep their plan secret), Bella located a lawyer named J. Jenks in order to forge false legal documents for Jacob and Renesmee with the false names Jacob Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe. Jacob and Renesmee spent Christmas at Charlie's house along with Edward and Bella. Jacob gave Renesmee a handwoven charm bracelet, which was the Quileute equivalent of a promise ring. On New Year's Eve, Jacob and Renesmee, along with the rest of the shape-shifters and many vampires around the world, went to a forest to encounter the Volturi. Luckily for them, the encounter ended without a battle, as Alice was able to convince Aro that Renesmee was not a threat by introducing him to Nahuel, another hybrid. Nahuel also told that hybrids reach maturity after seven years. Jacob did not think of Renesmee's maturity even once before this, which impressed Edward. Fanon The ship is popular with some fans, but is criticized by most because when Renesmee was born, Jacob was 16. Since Renesmee grows rapidly, she will have the appearance of being fourteen when she is really seven, meaning that Jacob will be a twenty-three-year-old dating a seven-year-old. Fandom WIKIS : on Trivia * In the movie, Alice has a vision of what would happen if the encounter with the Volturi turned into a full battle, and in it, Jacob escapes the battle (in wolf form) while carrying Renesmee on her back. The two are chased by Volturi member Santiago. Jacob then kills Santiago and successfully escapes with Renesmee. However, Alice being able to have this vision contradicts canon, where it is stated that Alice cannot see the futures of shape-shifters. ** She also has another vision where she sees a grown-up Renesmee with Jacob and her parents, and Renesmee and Jacob appear to be in a relationship. References